Requiem of Blood
by Greed
Summary: All has been quiet on Several fronts of the World. The Tians are settling down after defeating the Brotherhood of Evil, The JLA have estabilished their Earthbound base and Hellsing still searches for their German foes. But Brother Blood is about to stir u
1. Prolouge

Hello every one. This story will be what breaks my writer's block, which I've had for close to a year now. Well, let the fic begin!

* * *

Requiem of Blood

The fires cast evil shadows against the archaic walls of the cavern. A ray of light shines from the top of the stairwell, it quickly dying down as a few late cultists close the secret entrance. They enter walk down the spiraling stairs to the sanctum sanctorum of the Cult of Blood. Fixed in the center of the room is a large, bowl shaped indention that is six feet deep and ten feet wide. Looming five feet above the pit is a ramp made of a rocky overhang.

The cultists chant slowly, their voices a hush. But the chanting quickens in pace with each passing second. Two words are all that they utter, saying them over and over and over again, "Brother Blood." With each repetition a pint of thick, red liquid rises from the bottom of the pit. Several minutes pass and the pit is filled to the brim with blood, a cloaked figure appearing on the over hang's edge. He raises his right arm, bringing silence to the cultists. He drops the arm, taking his hood off. His face is middle aged, his black eyes keen. He is bald from the center of his skull outwards, save a small crop of gray hair that curls back like a horn. The other half of his face is robotic, the architecture echoing the build of one teenage hero.

With a malicious grin he begins to speak.

"Brothers and Sisters, our great plan is close to bearing fruit! Though our Lord Trigon has left our sight, we shall continue his great schemes! With the aide of the Immortal One we shall bring a quick death to our foes!" He waved one metal encased had through the air over the pit, causing it to ripple. A ghostly reflection of the Vatican appears on the blood's surface, showing them what was occurring at that moment. "We will strike down these Catholic Heathens who have opposed The Immortal One and our Lord for so long! We will desecrate the House they call holy with their own blood! We will show no Leniency! We will show no mercy! We will only show Blood!" Uproar rang from the cultists. "Now go my brothers and sisters! Alert our fellows across the globe! Tell them the Requiem of the Christians is at Hand!"

Brother Blood laughed maliciously as the cultists rushed from the cave. His one robotic eye gleamed like the fires of Hell. He closed his organic eye and waved both of his cybernetic arms over the pit of blood, causing the image of the Vatican to ripple away to be replaced by the face of a man. Though the face was that of a young man, he had an air of ancientness. His blue eyes were sharp and blazed with malign intellect. His sleek black hair and short goatee had a streak of white running through them. His face was more daemon than mortal and his name fitted well with this. For he was the immortal ecoterrosist, controller of the Lazarus pit, the demon's mouth, Ras Ahl Ghul.

"Are you ready to proceed Brother Blood?"

"We merely wait for your word, oh Immortal One."

"My forces will reach the Vatican with in the week, be mobilized by then Blood for my men will not wait too long."

"Of course Immortal One." And the man's face faded from the blood.

The psychotic mage chuckled, turning from the pit and heading down the ramp. A loud sucking noise filled the air as the blood was returned to the void whence it came. Blood took off his cloak, revealing his intricate, cybernetic body. He strode forward to a section of the wall that seemed barren, but he touched it with his right hand and spoke a word of power. A large rune blazed under his hand and the wall became transparent. He reached in and pulled out a strange, ovular object that resembled a human head, but much larger and distorted, like that of an automaton. "Arise Metallo! You shall aide me in my quest!" Red light gleamed in the Robot's eyes. "Damn….you…..Blood….you…Bas…Tard…."

The spell crafter laughed evilly at the metal devil's severed head. "Now, now Metallo, don't waste the little energy you have left talking, but worry not I will end your plight." He spoke another word of power and the metal flowed off Metallo like water, being absorbed by Brother Blood's cybernetic implants until nothing remained of the former criminal. He laughed psychotically as the B13 Nanobot virus upgraded his body. His strength and speed were multiplied ten fold. He put on his ceremonial robe and began to ascend the stairs to the outside world.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter of my new fic. As of now I will answer any of my reviewers questions. And before you ask, at the moment Blood is as fast as Mas y Menos and as Strong as Super boy. 


	2. And the Cats came back

**Milleniumon:** If I told you that I would have to kill you, heh heh heh…….

* * *

Requiem of Blood

**Four Days later……**

The bells ring out as the do every morning, here is the fair Vatican City. The streets flow with Catholics moving here and there, doing their daily business. Buses move through the streets like pill bugs through a swarm of ants. The buses carry hundreds of tourists all wanting to get a sight of the holy building known as the Vatican. Even the Mystical indifferent, the holy energy that surges from the building lightens even the heaviest hearts and brings joy to even the most forlorn faces. We zoom in on the large church, passing countless tour groups. We pass down corridor after corridor until we reach the far eastern side of the Vatican, a corridor leading a dead end, with a statue of the Christian Lord, Jesus Christ looming to the ceiling. Standing in front of it are a priest and a nun, who appear like they've had better days. "Heinkel….." The nun said in a whining tone. "The Chief is going to be soooo mad at us." The nun pressed a secret switch on the statues bases and the wall moved up, letting them pass through to a very large stairwell that led downwards. The priest walking beside her merely pulled out a modified revolver, checking that not a single round was missing. A click was heard as he placed the chamber back into place. "Und vhy vould the chief be cross vith us, Yumiko?" But when the priest spoke, it was not a male voice but that of a woman.

They walked past several branching corridors, each with a Number 1 written above it then a name below it. The walked down another stair well, passing corridors with a three. A look of displeasure crossed Yumiko's face and she groaned. "We were only told to rescue the hostages Heinkel….But we killed all the terrorists again!" Down three more stair wells and they were passing corridors with fives. Heinkel let out a humorless laugh, "Vell, the Lord's vill vorks in mysterious vays Yumiko." _The sixes, the sevens, the eights…._ "Especially when certain guns are directed at people." The nun half mumbled. The nines… "Vhat did you zay, you anger prone psycho!" _The tens, elevens, twelves……_ "Well at least I have some self control, unlike you! You go all half…." Heinkel puts a finger to Yumiko's lips. "Stille Yumiko. Ve don't vant the chief to know we 'ave just arrived." The nun nods as the reach the end of the last stair well. Here we corridors lined with the Roman numeral thirteen. This was the Vatican's covert force, the section that bears the name of Judas, The Iscariot Organization. There eyes flutter to a closed door that had in its center, in bold writing Enrico Maxwell. They simultaneously nod and begin tiptoeing towards a corridor labeled "Domiciles". They get only half way there when the door of said director bursts open and a furious form stands in it frames. "**YUMIKO! HEINKEL!**" The two woman stop in their wake," Scheiße!" The two turn around, a fake look of innocence on their faces. "Hello chief." The nun scoots behind the female priest. "Guten Tag... Vhat's the matter?" The man they called chief was fairly tall, with a slightly muscular build. He wore the attire commonly found on an Archbishop. His hair was a light platinum blonde and he wore it long. Fury and agitation was written on every inch of his face. "**MY OFFICE! NOW!**" The two women follow behind him, reluctantly, the door slamming behind them.

**10 Minutes Later…..**

We zoom back outside as the two are being berated. The sky is a beautiful blue and clouds float effortlessly against this empty palette. We look down at the entrance to the Vatican and hear a few screams of panic. Ten black buses with tinted windows are plowing through the streets, slaughtering pedestrians and causing several fatal traffic accidents. The stop at a halt in a circle around the main doors of the Holiest of Houses. The doors open with an automatic whoosh and hundreds of people pour out. Half where red robes and round their neck bounces the symbol of blood. The other half is dressed in combat attire and they bare the mark of the Demon's mouth. The air is filled with the sound of gunfire as this tide of death slaughters everything in their path. Brother Blood exits the last bus, a psychotic grin on his lips. "**STAIN THE GROUND WITH THE PAGAN'S BLOOD!**"And with that a red aura enveloped his right hand and he let forth a blast of chaotic energy, causing a large explosion, incinerating one of the Vatican's towers. A beads of sweat decorated his face; even with the boost from absorbing Metallo, it had been difficult to over come the resistance put up by the Vatican's wards. But it didn't matter now, the blast had weakened them enough for him to commit his deed. He followed in the wake of his forces.

**10 minutes earlier/The present……**

The two women gasp at who is also present. Sitting adjacent Enrico's desk was God himself on Earth, the divine conduit, the present reside Pope, Pope John Paul the Third. They were on their knees, head bowed, saying simultaneously. "Your excellence." He looked down at them with ancient eyes that held anger, kindness, agitation and understanding. "Rise my children." Enrico bows to the Pope, sitting in his chair, turning his attention the two women. He pulled out a large, thick case file. "I just received this from Section three. It enlists the details of your mission and your reports. Once again you two accomplished the mission….BUT MANAGED TO MAKE A SPECTACLE OF YOURSELF! YOU TWO WASTE MORE OF SECTION THREE'S TIME THAN ANY OTHER AGENT IN ANY OF THE OTHER 12 ORGANIZATIONS OF THE VATICAN!" The Pope coughs politely, getting attention. "If I may have a word?" Enrico nods in compliance. "Of course your eminence." He was about to speak when a loud boom echoed through the halls, still as loud as it had been at ground zero. The door bursts open, a unnamed agent and several armed men behind him. "Forgive my intrusion, but we must get his eminence out of the Vatican this instant!" Enrico rose from his seat. "What happened?"

"The Vatican is under attack from an unknown amount of foes. They've already penetrated the initial defenses and levels One through Four." Enrico groans. "Once more these Heathens try to kill us, make us go quietly into the dark." He turns to the Pope. "Your Holiness, escape while you can. Let us, The Iscariot handle these interlopers." The Pope nods. "I leave the cleansing of the Vatican and the extermination of these pagans to you, Enrico Maxwell, Director of Section 13, The Iscariot Organization." And with that, he and his body guard detail left. Enrico turned to the two women. "Heinkel, Yumiko, we will finish this later. Sadly Father Anderson is still out in the field, so it is up to you cleanse this house of all the non believers, Amen." The women nod. "Amen." "Amen." They turn and run out of the office, following the straggling agents who were just mobilized.

* * *

Yep, a cliffhanger ending. Now Heinkel said four German words in this chapter. The first, Stille means Hush, the second one, Scheiße means shit and the last, Guten Tag, means good day. Read and Review. 


	3. An Injured Cat, Some Dead Rats and The S...

Grins evilly Let the Blood shed commence!

* * *

Requiem of Blood

The girls run up after the straggling squad, Heinkel having her twin pistols drawn already. "Yumiko, its time to vake up Yumie."

Hesitation shown on the young nun's face. "But…" "NOW YUMIKO!" "Alright…" A glazed look comes over he eyes, but is replaced by a look of ferocity. "Well Hello Heinkel. People to kill Already." The berserker tossed off her abbot her long black hair falling down. She tossed away her glasses and produced a katana. "Let's Kick some ass!" They followed the squad up two levels before they reached the first battleground. Seven cultists and ten mercenaries were in a firefight with Ten Iscariot members. All around them were mostly littered bodies of Vatican agents. Heinkel opened fire, killing four of the intruders. "Amen." Yumie, cackling insanely, rushed them, slicing a man in half. The arriving squad opened fire, taking down the remaining men. Of the original ten men, three remained, Joining Heinkel, Yumie and the other seven Iscariot members.

Heinkel's boot crushes a cultist's corpse's skull. "Zese foolish heathens dare attack us in our own home, zey vill pay dearly for zis!" "Yeah Heinkel, we'll make 'em pay with their own blood as we send 'em to Hell!" She laughed evilly, wiping the blood from her katana on her dress. "Miss Heinkel, Miss Yumie, we're moving on." The two women look at the twenty year old, blonde soldier, being ripped from their delusions of revenge. ""Ve are coming Sgt. Andrews" Nicholas Andrews had been with Section Thirteen for over a year now, quickly moving up in the ranks. The run up the stairwell, coming onto a group of thirty intruders, the Vatican forces here already dead. Andrews' men open fire before they can react, taking down several men. Blood splatters everywhere as Yumie's sword severs arms, heads, legs and disembowels a man. A Vatican operative goes down, several bullets transforming his head into a disfigured mass of blood, flesh and goo. Heinkel lets off round after round, splattering the floor with blood. Another man goes down, a round penetrating his stomach, another going through his throat.

This fashion continues until they reach the first level, right below the ground floor.

**Meanwhile……**

Brother Blood walks over the corpses of tourists, moving towards the center of the Vatican with an armored guard of ten cultists and ten mercenaries. A psychotic grin twists his lip, beads of sweat on his brow. Though very confident that the battle was his, the wards and the sheer immensity of the Holy energy the place contained made his heart slightly sink. It was by pure luck that he had over come the original wards and it was good fortune the Pope had been evacuated. If the Holy man had stayed, he was afraid he would have lost the fight against him. He would be no match against such a being who could tap and use such immense energies. His breath becomes ragged as they reach the nexus of all this power, the center of the Vatican. He breathes in deeply as he enters a trance, beginning to draw in all this power into his body.

**Back to Yumie and Heinkel………**

The blood shed is great as both sides take heavy losses. Sadly, for every intruder that goes down two take its place, but with ever agent that is lost, none can replace him or her. Heinkel's face is lit up like the devil fore she fires her pistols nonstop, barely pausing to reload. At her feet lay dozens of body, men and women mowed down before they knew what hit them. Yumie is no better. The girl is drenched in blood, it matting her hair. She darts in and out, killing with a single slash. Her blade is like a scorpion's tail, going in and then out in the blink of an eye. Seconds later, three remain in the room. Andrews moves towards the two women, quickly reloading his Long arm. "You two all right?" Heinkel, turns to him, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Never Better Sgt." Yumie merely grins evilly. "Never had this much fun, so many people to kill, so little time." She wiped her blade on her dress, succeeding only in putting more blood on it. A bang rings out and Yumie screams in pain, her right knee being torn away by a bullet. A dozen more men had entered, one instantly sniping Yumie. "Scheiße!" Andrews returns fire, Heinkel lifting up Yumie and dodging behind some debris Andrews follows, dropping his gun after he runs out of ammo. "I'm out. How's she doing." Heinkel looks up at him. "It doesn't look guut. The bullet completely shattered her kneecap und she's bleeding wery badly. Und I'm out as vell." She ripped some fabric from her shirt, tying it over the wound. The nun winces as this is done. "Hang in the Yumie, don't give up!" The nun's eyes open, having lost their dark nature, her voice softer and kinder as well. "Hein…kel…" Heinkel grasped her hand. "Yumiko!" The nun winced again. "Yum..ie….. went back…. Couldn't…take the pain." The nun fainted then and there. "YUMIKO!" She held Yumiko close to her, tears running down her cheeks. The men drew closer, guns aimed at their hiding spot. Andrews closed his eyes, thoughts running through his head. _Damn it! I'm too young to die! I've been here only a year and I'm going to die! It wouldn't be as bad if these two lovely women weren't going to die with me! I'll never forgive myself! I 'm so useless!_ He feels something warm sticky hit him. _Great! I'm such a useless fucker! They've killed them! Those bastards killed Yumiko and Hienkel! _What happened next confused him, a split second after the blood splashed on him, something heavy fell in his lap. He opened his eyes, seeing a severed head with a look of confusion and terror froze on it. "What the fuc…" His voice was drowned out by the gunfire. But something could be heard above the gun fire….. it was a voice of a man.

"In th' nam ay th' faither, th' son an' th' holy ghost...amen!"

* * *


End file.
